family stick together, the song genre
by special agent Ali
Summary: Song fics. Decided to add to it so the whole team gets a song I think suits him or her. Character is in chapter title. Hope you enjoy.
1. Special Agent Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo

_This was written in 07 and so I know its season 5 i think but this episode was the one where Jeanne writes Tony that letter he throws in the fireplace. If you know name please tell me so I can put it in chapter part so I don't forget. I am opening it up cause I want to do the whole team using songs. I just have to think of good songs to do and episodes I can reference using the lyrics. _

_I can say song is I'll be there for you by the Rembrandt's.  
_

It was over, Jeanne was gone, her card was ash in a fireplace.

But he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had been in love, real pure love. The first woman he probably could openly admit marrying had been a hoax. He also knew he had no way of getting her back.

Tony sighed, finished typing his report then sat back in his chair and stared at the empty desk in front of him. Kate would have probably laughed at him or least smirked. He'd give her a look, she'd realize it was serious and apologize.

It wasn't Kate Todd that sat there anymore. Tony closed his eyes and turned on his I-pod McGee brought him for his birthday. The first song made him smile.

**_So no one told you life was going to be this way_**

**_Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA._**

Yeah, poor Tony, always in trouble with women and his job.

_**It's like you're always stuck in second gear**_  
_**and it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year**_  
_**but...**_

Before yesterday, Tony had been happy with his life but now, he didn't think any day would be as great as before.

_**I'll be there for you**  
_**When the rain starts to pour**

The first time he was with Ziva it rained. She thought of how she handed him a coffee with a small smile. She was pretty when she was just being kind he realized.

_**I'll be there for you**_  
_**like I've been there before**_

"You're my Partner" her voice echoed in his head.

She was just like Kate, wanting him and the team to be safe.

Kate had been scared during his plague there was no denying that. He couldn't believe she had lied to him about having it, just to be there for him. But then, Kate was that person. She had been there for Tim on his first case, just sat and watched him, letting him know she was there.

_**I'll be there for you**_  
_**'Cuz you're there for me too...**_

Ziva had taken a while to get used to. But now she, just like the rest, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Gibbs, Palmer and now Lee and Jen, became his family as well.

Partners. Tony vowed to protect Ziva, McGee and Gibbs just like they protected him.

**_You're still in bed at ten_**  
**_and work began at eight_**  
**_You've burned your breakfast_**  
**_So far... things are going' great_**

That reminded him of the doughnut incident earlier that day and he laughed to himself. Ziva followed him in the restroom and now it occurred to Tony why. She wanted him to end it with Jeanne because she wanted to be with him or at least that was what Tony thought.

_**Your mother warned you there'd be days like these**_  
_**Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought**_  
_**You down to your knees that...**_

Jeffrey White, that was who Tony thought of right away. Kate had worried for him then as well. She actually cared for him more than his own mother.

**_I'll be there for you_**  
**_When the rain starts to pour_**  
**_I'll be there for you_**  
**_Like I've been there before_**  
**_I'll be there for you_**  
**_'Cuz you're there for me too..._**

**_No one could ever know me, No one could ever see me, Seems you're the only one who knows_**  
**_What it's like to be me_**

That had to been Gibbs. Tony had no idea what he'd do without him. It was the main reason he had to give up on Jeanne. Between LJ and her there was no denying who he wanted. Who he needed more.

_**Someone to face the day with**_  
_**Make it through all the rest with**_

Ziva went back in his mind again but added McGee this time and Tony smiled not noticing the two had entered the room.

_**Someone I'll always laugh with**_  
_**Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah**_

That was McGee again. But of course, more laughing at, than with, except the day McGee had poison ivy on his face. Then he had to admit McGee made him laugh.

**_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_**  
**_And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year..._**

**_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour_**  
**_I'll be there for you_**  
**_Like I've been there before_**  
**_I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._**

**_I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you_**  
**_I'll be there for you_**  
**_'Cuz you're there for me too_**

Yeah Tony had to choose now his team who was always there for him or the girl of his dreams. He opened his eyes and put his hands on the desk and found he couldn't move them after. McGee burst into laughter and took out Gibbs acetone and the superglue from his desk.

"Oops sorry Tony, guess I spilled something when I was over at your desk a minute ago" Tim said sweetly and Tony glared at him trying to get free. "McGee, that's my prank and what did you do to my computer?" Tony yelled.

McGee smiled and walked over and touched a key. "Oh I did nothing, I just wanted to give you these" McGee answered. He put down a cd player on Tony's desk and snapped headphones on his friends ears. He then pressed play and backed away.

"It's a small world after all, It's a small world after all" played and Tony's eyes went wide. "McGee!" He screamed and Tim ran off laughing.

_Maybe it was time to reconsider that choice after all. Or maybe not, but Timmy would pay. Tony tried to shake off the headphone but they were stuck to his head. 'Oh you'll pay Timmy' he thought._

_But Tony didn't doubt his choice. Sure, Jeanne was gorgeous, sweet, sexy and fun but this was his team. His family. You don't walk away from family.  
_


	2. Special Agent Timothy McGee

_Hi all, I guess your wondering why I'm adding to a story I did five years ago that is complete?Well, I guess only answer I can give is I'm in a chronicle mood or something like that. And this is now a series of one-shots using the team and song choice. Now I got Tony and Tim and I don't know who is next yet. If you have ideas, feel free to post, I may or may not use them but always okay to have opinion. _

_Anyway, song is Hero by Mariah Carey. Episode is Witness season two and character is my boy Timothy McGee. If you never seen episode, it won't make sense. I am pulling scenes in order to match lyrics but you really have to see episode to understand. _

Tim smiled in relief. His colleagues were impressed with him and there wasn't any joking in their voices or expression.

"Can I read it?" Tony asked. Tim studied him and Tony shrugged. "Not going to be mean Tim, I promise" he added and Tim nodded.

As Tony took the paper and read it with Kate, he leaned back in his chair to think. He opened the drawer of his desk and pulled out headphones and a cd player. It was a mixed cd made by Abby and he liked the first song.

_**There's a hero, If you look inside your heart, You don't have to be afraid, Of what you are**_

He had been nervous yet excited. It was a test as Tony kindly pointed out but, if he succeeded, maybe he'd finally feel like he belonged.

_**There's an answer, If you reach into your soul, And the sorrow that you know, Will melt away**_

He knew Erin was telling the truth. For one, even DiNozzo wouldn't make a joke about a sailor being strangled.

Or, maybe he did belong to the group. His gut told him Erin saw someone be strangled and he believed her. With all his heart, he believed.

_**And then a hero comes along, With the strength to carry on, And you cast your fears aside, And you know you can survive**_

He was alive. His head was throbbing, but he was alive. He wasn't sure why the dirt bag didn't finish him, but he guessed that wasn't something he should question.

_**So when you feel like hope is gone, Look inside you and be strong, And you'll finally see the truth, That a hero lies in you**_

He had been shocked Kate came by with a worried expression. She handed him water and he put it behind him.

She then did something even more unexpected. She called him Tim and told him he wasn't at fault.

_**It's a long road, And you face the world alone, No one reaches out a hand, For you to hold**_

He felt lost after that. Sitting at his desk, the guilt swirling in his gut. Tony to his surprise came over next.

"Some advice?" he said and Tim looked at him suspiciously but the agent ignored it.

"You can sit there and second guess yourself, what you should or shouldn't have done and never get the answer. Or you can get back on the job and catch the bastard" he said and left him.

_**You can find love, If you search within yourself, And the emptiness you felt, Will disappear**_

As he sat in the chair and felt himself relax, his first thoughts were Erin in Abby's lab. How proud he had been, how much he thought he could date her when it ended.

_**And then a hero comes along, With the strength to carry on, And you cast your fears aside, And you know you can survive**_

It was all it took. She opened his mind and the watch gave it away. He knew who did it.

_**So when you feel like hope is gone, Look inside you and be strong, And you finally see the truth, That a hero lies in you**_

The man took off running. They always did but Tim would catch him. He took chase and luckily the man hit a van and fell to the road.

_**Oh ho, Lord knows, Dreams are hard to follow, But don't let anyone, Tear them away, hey, yeah**_

He knew he should blow his brains out. He killed Erin, he killed an innocent woman just for doing the right thing.

_**Hold on, There will be tomorrow, In time, you find the way, hey, Then a hero comes along, With the strength to carry on, And you cast your fears aside, And you know you can survive**_

"McGee!" Tim looked up at the bark of his name. "If you're going to shoot him, you should have done it while he was running" Gibbs barked.

Tim knew it was over then. He missed his chance, again, but least the bastard was going to jail.

_**So when you feel like hope is gone, Look inside you and be strong, And you finally see the truth, That a hero lies in you, That a hero lies in you, Mmm, that a hero lies in you**_

He was a hero though. Erin was avenged and he was the one to take down the man. He avenged two poor souls. He would definitely be fine working at NCIS.

Tim turned off the player as it ended. He opened his eyes to Tony and Kate standing over his desk.

"It's nice McGee, I think Erin's parents will appreciate it" Tony said. Tim smiled. Kate nodded. "It's very nice" she added.

"Thanks Tony, so you think I passed?" he asked and Tony chuckled. He ruffed his hair lightly. "I think Gibbs will own us forever McGeek" he teased.

Tim could live with that.


	3. Mossad Officer,Special agent Ziva David

_Hey, hope you're enjoying the songs I've chosen. Here is the third character Ziva David._

_The song is Skyscraper by Demi Lovato. Episode is Jeopardy. I own nothing but my laptop and story plot. But then I never have claimed to own anything_

_Yet again, it won't make sense if you never seen episode. I am using just a very brief description of episode to match the lyrics. Hope you enjoy. _

_**Skies are crying, I am watching, Catching tear drops in my hands**_

She wanted to cry. Deep inside, she wanted to shed a tear as she sat confined to her desk. She liked being on Gibbs team. In the eight months, the team grew on her.

But she couldn't show emotion so she made a fist. She pounded on the desk. She wanted to cry but she was too angry to shed the tears.

_**Only silence, as it's ending, Like we never had a chance**_

Was it over? Eight months being on Gibbs team and it was over? She knew she didn't kill him. She hit him, but not to kill just to wound.

_**Do you have to make me feel like, There's nothing left of me?**_

Even before she spoke she could see in his expression he didn't believe her. If it was Tony or Tim, he'd know they were innocent. She was a trained killer.

She explained though. She spoke for a few minutes till she realized it didn't make much of a difference.

_**You can take everything I have, You can break everything I am**_

She took out her badge and placed it in his hand. "This is where I resign"

_**Like I'm made of glass, Like I'm made of paper**_

Gibbs gave it back with a growl. "Next time you hand me your badge, you better be prepared to lose it"

_**Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground**_

She was restless after. She was chained to her desk with no way to help the team solve the case.

It drove the two men in front of her nuts.

_**Like a skyscraper! Like a skyscraper!**_

"How long does it take?" she asked.

"It's an autopsy not an oil change" Tony supplied. "It's a simple conversation!" Ziva cried and then made up a short conversation to prove her innocence.

It seemed, it wasn't that easy. Ziva was getting restless and annoyed.

_**As the smoke clears, I awaken, And untangle you from me**_

The director was kidnapped. By the dead man's brother. Ziva was on desk duty.

But, least she had one person. Tim knelt by her desk to give a few encouraging words to which she smiled at but told him it was unnecessary.

_**Would it make you feel better, To watch me while I bleed?**_

She shouldn't have been surprised. Tim was the only one who didn't seem to want to hurt her. Who seemed to care no matter what.

_**All my windows still are broken, But I'm standing on my feet**_

"Everyone's avoiding me. Do they think I'm going to lose control, just enter the building and massacre everyone?" she asked Ducky later.

"Look Ziva, you mustn't start blaming yourself"

"I don't"

_**You can take everything I have, You can break everything I am**_

_**Like I'm made of glass Like I'm made of paper**_

_**Oh Oh, Go on and try to tear me down**_

_**I will be rising from the ground  
**_

_**Like a skyscraper, Like a skyscraper**_

In the end they won. They took down the brother. They got Jenny back and Brian was declared a natural cause of death.

In the end, she got to stay.


	4. Special agent LJ Gibbs

_Hey all, so I wanna continue this because I got inspired thanks to an awesome you tube video. _

_You got to watch this__ on youtube. Put in NCIS: Tony and Gibbs - Daddy's Little Man by xandercordy1 its very good. Watch the video before or after you read this. I promise if you like Tony/Gibbs relationship as father/son you'll love it. I dedicate this to the creator. _

_I am using episode Swak in reference to that song 'Daddy's little man'_

_If you like this, let me know if I should use song again for McGee and Gibbs and the episode that would work. I need one that was scary and we were really scared for Tim. Maybe Probie could work._

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs. A man feared by mostly anyone who dared to anger him and feel his wrath. His team included.**

**But, they all knew they were safe under his care. Gibbs could throw a mean head slap but he'd also go without sleep till they were safe.**

_**NOW I LAY ME DOWN TO SLEEP, I PRAY TO THE LORD MY BABY'S SOUL TO KEEP AND THAT'S ALL I ASK**_

Gibbs had his work cut out for him this time. His senior agent and surrogate son, was dying from the plague.

He wouldn't dare close his eyes even once till Tony was safe.

He'd make sure Tony lived, he wasn't allowed to die. McGee, DiNozzo and Todd belonged to him and they weren't allowed to die.

_**HE BELIEVES IN THE GOLDEN RULE,SANTA AND THE OLE' LADY WHO LIVED IN A SHOE, I'M HIS GUIDING HAND AND HE'S MY BEST FRIEND**_

Gibbs couldn't believe Tony was the only one sick. Sure, Tony was a pain in the ass but he damn knew his boy didn't deserve this.

He was a good man. He was childish and immature but he did it to make work a little less stressful and a little more fun. Tony was all work on the field and when it came to important matters. He didn't deserve the plague!

_**HE IS JUST A LITTLE BOY,WE BUILD BRIDGES FROM NOTHING MORE THAN TINKER-TOYS, THAT WE'LL CROSS AGAIN**_

Gibbs knew he couldn't bare it if Tony died. He had no one else to help him build his boat and drink away his sorrows when their job had its toll.

_**HE STUMBLES THRU THE LIVING ROOM, DOING HIS BEST TO FILL HIS DADDY'S SHOES, GUESS HE WANT'S TO BE JUST LIKE ME**_He had McGee sure, but Tim was still afraid of him. He couldn't wait till Tim became a son too, till he finally grew into being an agent like Tony.

Tony could take the drinks, the head slaps and his wrath. Gibbs was sure he could take the plague too. He had to.

_**IN HIS EYES I'M A HERO, BUT HE DON'T KNOW HOW THAT SCARES ME**_

Gibbs knew that Tony was fighting. But he was also going to do anything to save his life. He'd find the cure if he had to threaten every living being on the planet.

He'd save his son!

_**I'M SO MUCH LESS THAN A SUPER MAN BUT FOR HIM I TRY TO BE**_

Gibbs knew the stress was on for everyone but they all worked without complaint. Gibbs knew he could fight forever if he had them on his side.

Especially Tony. 'Keep fighting son, I'm coming soon to relieve you' he thought.

_**CAUSE ONE DAY HE'LL BE GONE SO FAR FROM HOME, TOO OLD TO HOLD MY HAND**_

Gibbs smiled as Tony seemed to understand him. He could barely breathe but it didn't stop him from responding.

_**BUT I'LL BE HIS BIGGEST FAN, AND HE'LL STILL BE DADDY'S LITTLE MAN**_

Gibbs could only smile as his son would live.

_**HE CLIMBS IN BED WITH MR. BEAR,AND CLOSES HIS EYES TO SAY HIS BED TIME PRAYERS, ANOTHER DAY IS THRU**_

When Tony was free, he took him home and stayed by his bed as his agent settled in. He looked like crap but least he was alive

_**HE SAYS "DADDY'S GREAT AND GOD IS GOOD, LET US THANK HIM FOR OUR FOOD" AND GOD UNDERSTOOD**_

"Thanks boss" Tony says as he tries to keep awake. Gibbs smiles. "I'll always keep you safe Tony, I promise" he says.

"I believe you…dad" he answers softly and Gibbs chuckles. "Go to sleep son, you have to get better fast, I still need you" he says.

Tony nods and is soon fast asleep.

_**HE KNOWS HOW CHILDREN DO, GOD WAS A DADDY TOO**_

'Just like Kelly when she was sick, god I miss her' he thought as he watched Tony sleep.

He ruffled his hair and then kissed his forehead when he was sure Tony was sound asleep.

_**IN HIS EYES I'M A HERO, BUT HE DON'T KNOW HOW THAT SCARES ME**_

_**I'M SO MUCH LESS THAN A SUPER MAN, BUT FOR HIM I TRY TO BE **_

_**CAUSE ONE DAY HE'LL BE GONE SO FAR FROM HOME, **_

_**TOO OLD TO HOLD MY HAND**_

_**BUT I'LL BE HIS BIGGEST FAN**_

_**AND HE'LL STILL BE DADDY'S LITTLE MAN**_

Gibbs left the house and locked it. Tony could care for himself now but he always knew he'd call if needed. Gibbs would always answer and always have his back.


End file.
